warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanessa VanCleef (Spenpiano)
Vanessa VanCleef is the daughter of Edwin VanCleef and his successor as head of the Defias Brotherhood. She is later the queen of Sent Early Life After her father's death, Vanessa was adopted by the Saldeans, who were unaware of her identity. They named her Hope and parented her while they watched her grow up over the years. Her identity as Hope Saldean worked to her advantage as she became her father's successor as the leader of the Defias Brotherhood. Unlike her father, she is not especially skilled in close combat, but she's got very impressive skills in making poisons, especially the ones causing insanity as experienced by the adventurers during the fight. Peace between the Brotherhood Vanessa has taken over Sentinel Hill, and becomes the Queen. She allows all the poor people to sign in the Defias Brotherhood until King Varian Wrynn arrived. Vanessa wanted Varian and the Alliance dead since she wanted justice for these poor people, and Varian accepted her wishes. Vanessa was confused, but Varian apologized for not helping these people and he swore an allegiance that he will do better to help them and putting an end to the Defias Brotherhood. Quotes * Vanessa VanCleef says: Well, well, King Varian. I'm really surprised that you showed up alone. Wheres your army? I bet there coming late and planning a strike against us. * Varian Wrynn says: My army is not coming to attack. You should Vanessa that I came here to put a stop to this. * Vanessa VanCleef says: (laughs) Really, a lone king coming to stop us. Have a look around Varian. You surrounded by an army of the Defias and the Poor that you and the Alliance never cared for. You made a mistake of coming here alone Varian. * Varian Wrynn says: This was not my mistake Vanessa. The reason that I want to put an end to the Defias Brotherhood is make peace between us. I don't want to give up on you and the Brotherhood. There has to be some option that you and I can think of. * Vanessa VanCleef says: I don't want peace with you Varian, and I'll tell you why. You and the Alliance always kept things that always happened in the past. The people in Westfall were starving and they were waiting for aid. They had no money, no food, and no place to sleep. I was the only one who could save them and restore justice to them. THis is how the Defias Brotherhood started. The Alliance is the reason that the people who lost their homes, and became members of the Defias Brotherhood. This criminal organization will last forever and you will never stop it. * Varian Wrynn says: I know, but if you continue this when you take control of Westfall, it will never last. The Defias was never the reason that the Alliance has fought against. It's the Horde, the true enemies of us. I saw a vision that the undead Forsaken were coming through the shores of Westfall, and planning an invasion. You must reconsider Vanessa, I want peace between you and the Brotherhood. I will do better to help the people in Westfall. Giving them food, money, and new homes. * Vanessa VanCleef says: Why are you saying this kind of nonsense Varian. Is this what you want. Peace. * Varian Wrynn says: Yes! Before I continue, there's someone that you want to see. Salma Saldean appears in front of the crowd. * Vanessa VanCleef: Mother! * Salma Saldean says: Hello Vanessa. It's good to see you again. You must listen to Varian's words. He wants to offer a chance to help the people of Westfall and the Defias Brotherhood. * Vanessa VanCleef says: Never. How could stand against us? I wanted to help you because you running out of food and money. The Alliance came to help you. * Salma Saldean says: Is that so Vanessa. I think there's something that should tell you. Years ago, I was on the side of Defias Brotherhood. This was when I met the man of my dreams. I left the Defias Brotherhood for a reason. I know I didn't have enough money to buy food, but we were smart and clever. We didn't need any assistance by the Alliance. We planted crops. Some rich people came from the kingdom of Stormwind, and you what they did. They gave us food and money. They truly cared about us before we adopted you. Vanessa, I love you, and I don't want you to lose hope for what you are doing. I know you are trying so hard to help the poor which is a good thing. Varian knows that he made these kind of mistakes when he was busy fighting in a war against the Horde. If you accept his wills and join the Alliance, then the people will be happy and have everything back. * Vanessa VanCleef says: (sighs) Your right mother. But how can we change this. * Varian Wrynn says: There is! PEOPLE OF THE DEFIAS BROTHERHOOD. I PROMISE THAT THE ALLIANCE WILL NEVER ABANDON THESE PEOPLE AGAIN. WE WILL RESTORE EVERYTHING IN WESTFALL. PEOPLE WILL HAVE MONEY AND FOOD, AND THEY WILL NEVER BE POOR. WE WILL HELP THOSE WHO HAVE LOST THEIR HOMES. IF ALL OF YOU EXCEPT MY WISHES AND JOINING THE ALLIANCE, WE WILL WORK TOGETHER AND FIGHT AGAINST OUR TRUE ENEMIES. ALL OF YOU WANT JUSTICE, AND THERE WILL BE JUSTICE. The Defias Brotherhood and the people cheer happily. * Vanessa VanCleef says: Varian. I think the Defias Brotherhood should come to an end. But since your bravery was forfit, we will serve as new friends to the Alliance. * Varian Wrynn says: Yes Vanessa! But for showing your honor to the people of Westfall, you shall be Queen of Sentinel Hill and Westfall. Will make shore the workers will continue constructing the kingdom as planned. Meanwhile, I'll send some food and money to the poor. * Vanessa VanCleef says: Very well. Will continue our business on Sentinel Hill, and the many of the poor shall work hard or become a soldier to defend our country. Category:Human Category:Rogue Category:Defias Brotherhood Category:Alliance